mlpfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Список посилань/Перший сезон
Дружба — це диво, частина 1 *Зображення як Принцеси Селестії і Принцеси Луни, підтримують баланс, змінюючи день і ніч, у пролозі серії схожий з символом Даосизму, Інь та Ян. *Назва "Mare in the Moon" (Відьма з місяця) є відсиланням до міфологічному Man in the Moon. Зображення на місяці складається з місячних морів, більш темних ділянок. *Мунденсер, згаданий, але не показаний персонаж, це поні з поколінь G1 і G3. *Твайлайт Спаркл жила в Кантерлоті у Вежі зі слонової кістки. *Одне з суконь, які Реріті приміряє на Твайлайт схоже на Статую Свободи у Нью-Йорку. *На голові у Спайка абажур від лампи, коли він під час вечірки входить в кімнату Твайлайт. Подібний "головний убір" часто використовується як символ пияцтва в ЗМІ і кіно. *Одне з імен, які Пінкі Пай давала Відьмі з місяця в англійській озвучці, було "Hokey Smokes". Ця фраза використовувалася Рокі з мультсеріалу Пригоди Рокі і Бульвінкля. *Інше ім'я - "Black Snooty". Це натяк на новелу Анни Сьюелл "Black Beauty", 1877. Дружба — це диво, частина 2 *На початку серії, коли Відьма з місяця вже відчуває свою перемогу, Мер кричить "Схопіть його!" ("Seize her!"), на що Відьма з місяця відповідає "Геть від мене!" ("Stand back, you fools!"). Це відсилання до мультфільму Спляча красуня 1959 року студії Дісней, коли зла відьма Малефісента накладає закляття на принцесу і зникає. *У оригінальній озвучці під час сутички з Мантікором Еплджек вигукує "YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie.", відсилаючи до старої ковбойської пісні Git Along, Little Dogies. *Сцена, де Флаттершай витягує шип з лапи мантікора, ймовірно, списана з легенди про Андрокле. *Голосіння морського змія "О, що це за світ, що за світ?" ("What a world! What a world!") - відсилання до книги Дивовижний чарівник з країни Оз. *Мітки Темноблискавок нагадують емблему байкерського клубу Ангели пекла. *При активуванні елементів гармонії очі Твайлайт починають світитися на подобу Аватара. *Звук на початку райдужної хвилі схожий на "Transporter Energize" з серіалу star trek. *В кінці серії магія елементів гармонії огортає Відьму з місяця райдужною хвилею. Сцена нагадує аналогічну з My Little Pony 1984 року Rescue at Midnight Castle, де Меган вражає Тірека схожим чином. З того ж мультсеріалу запозичені сцени переходу вируючої річки і кволого мосту. *В кінці серії на Луну надягають вінок із червоних і білих троянд, можливо, отсилаючись до війни Червоної та Білої троянди, що символізує примирення. Зайвий квиток *Назву серії (Ticket Master) гра на американську компанію Ticketmaster, яка торгує квитками. *Сюжет з золотим квитком і вибором компаньйона схожий з фільмом Чарлі і шоколадна фабрика. *В епізоді Рейнбоу Деш називає один із своїх трюків "The Buccaneer Blaze". Історично, buccaneers (буканьєри) - пірати, які нападали на іспанські кораблі в XVII столітті. Пізніше слово стало означати жорстокість і безглуздість. *Мрії Реріті нагадують бал з фільму-мюзиклу "My Fair Lady". *Фраза Флаттершай в її мріях "Loons and Toucans and Bitterns, oh my!" ("Там є гагари, тукани і бугаї") перефразована "Lions and Tigers and Bears, oh my!" з книги "Дивовижний чарівник з країни Оз". *Коли Реріті закінчує наряджати Спайка, фоном звучить мелодія, яка виконується на клавесині. Це инвенция №8 фа-мажор Йоганна Себастьяна Баха (J. S. баха добре s Two-Part Invention in F major, BWV 779), транспонована до мі-мажор. **Наряд Спайка у бутіку нагадує героя книги Маленький лорд Фаунтлерой. *Флаттершай наспівує мелодію з заставки серіалу, коли Твайлайт бачить, що вона прибирається в бібліотеці. **Сама сцена нагадує прибирання в Диснеївській Білосніжку. *Коли Твайлайт і Спайк тікають від натовпу поні, звучить музика стилізована під саксофонну мелодію з шоу Бенні Хілла. Зазвичай ця мелодія звучала в кінці шоу, при прискореної сцені погоні. *Режисер мультсеріалу, Джейсон Тіссен (Lorna Thiessen), вважає, що образ Дивоблискавок народився під враженням від льотної групи "Блакитні Ангели". Назва ж відсилає до пілотажної групи Thunderbirds. *Сюжет серії нагадує такий з "And the Winner Is..." мультсеріалу My Little Pony Tales (1992). Яблучний сезон *При розмові з Великим Макінтошем Еплджек запитує "Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?", можливо, відсилаючи до фрази "Your Ego Is Writing Cheques Your Body can't Cash" з фільму Кращий стрілець. *Фраза Еплджек при загоні корів "Come on, little dogies!" відсилається до пісні Git Along, Little Dogies. *Корова говорить з акцентом, характерним для жителів штату Вісконсін. Цей штат знаменитий своєю молочною продукцією і одним з його символом є молочна корова. *В черговий раз зайшовши на ферму Твайлайт говорить "AJ, think you're б'ється серцем a dead tree...". Це пародія на вираз "б'ється серцем a dead horse", що означає робити непотрібну роботу, витрачати час даремно. *Сцена, коли кролики вриваються в місто і "камера" від'їжджає вгору, показуючи поні, що лежить серед біжачого натовпу, є відсиланням до мульфильму Король лев, коли Муфаса гине від копит антилоп. *Під час навали кроликів фонова поні Роза вимовляє "The horror, the horror..." ("Жах, який жах". Це відсилання до повісті Джосефа Конрада Серце Пітьми (1899), экранизованной в 1979 році, Апокаликсис сьогодні. *Ідея нападу на провінційне містечко кроликів могла бути запозичена з фільму Night of the Lepus. *Фраза Еплджек "how do you like them apples?" є риторичним питанням, покликаним зазвичай висміяти ситуацію або затвердити невдоволення. Пихатий грифон *Грифони вважалися символом панування над землею і небом, уособлювали гордість і зарозумілість. *Назва епізоду (Griffon the Brush Off) є грою слів на вираз "given the brush off", що означає небажання слухати (рада) або вірити у що-небудь, не брати що-небудь серйозно. *Невеликі короткі стрибки Пінкі Пай, коли вона женеться за Рейнбоу Деш, в точності такі ж як у Pepe le Pew з мультиків Looney Tunes. Музична тема Пінкі в ці моменти також стилізована під Looney Tunes. *Спайк наспівує мелодію з заставки мультсеріалу, коли забирає сувої з ратуші. *Коли Гільда стикається з Флаттершай, вона кричить "i'm walkin' here!" ("Тут я йду."). Це відома фраза з фільму Опівнічний ковбой. Вихваляння *Назва епізоду (Boast Busters) є відсиланням до франшизі Мисливці за привидами(Ghostbusters). *У серії вперше з'явився Містер Грінхувз. Його ім'я (Greenhooves) натяк на вираз "green thumb", ознающему талант до роботи з рослинами. *Тріксі називає себе "Велика і Могутня Тріксі!" (The Great and Powerful Trixie), що є посиланням на "The Great and Powerful Oz" з "The Wizard of Oz". *Імена приятелів Сніпс і Снейлс є відсиланням до дитячого віршика "What Are Little Boys Made Off?". *Виклик Тріксі "Все, що ви зробите, я можу зробити набагато краще." ("anything you can do I can do better"), кинутий Понівілю, перегукується з однойменною піснею з бродвейського мюзиклу 1946 року Annie Get Your Gun. *Згаданий Тріксі Хуфінгтон, ймовірно, відсилає до популярного в США новинному сайту The Huffington Post. *Згадані Тріксі Урса старший і молодший уособлюють сузір'я Велика і Мала ведмедиця відповідно. *Діалог Сніпса і Снейлса ("ти подумав про те ж, про що подумав я?") перед походом у Темний ліс за Урсой майже в точності копіює діалог ("Ти думаєш про те ж, про що і я?"), що відбувається в кожній серії між Пінкі і Брейном в однойменному мультсеріалі. Дракон *Коли головні героїні збираються, звучить музика, схожа з темою з телесеріалу Команда «А». *Коли Флаттершай чує хропіння дракона, її паралізує і вона падає. У цей момент можна почути мекання кози. Це натяк на реакцію деяких порід кіз і овець при сильному переляку. *Те, як Реріті намагалася вмовити дракона, нагадує сцену між Більбо і Смаугом з книги Хоббіт, або Туди і назад. *Костюм Пінкі Пай, що входить в печеру, схожий з тілом Даффі Дака з мультфільму Duck Amuck. Піжамна вечірка *Назву книги, якою керується Твайлайт, "Slumber 101: All you've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask (""Піжамна вечірка. Все, що ви хотіли знати про піжамної вечірці, але боялися запитати"), є відсиланням до книги "Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex (But Were Afraid to Ask) та комедійного шоу, заснованому на ній. *Твайлайт починає свою страшну історію з фрази "Одного разу, темної-темної ночі, був шторм" ("It was a dark and stormy night"), також як і Бульвер-Літтон почав свій роман "Paul Clifford."Страшна історія Твайлайт оповідає про коня без голови, що є відсиланням до вершникові без голови (Headless Horseman), персонажу з європейського фольклору. *Оригінальна назва епізоду "Look Before You Sleep" - гра на вираз "look before you leap", близьке за змістом приказці "сім разів відміряй, один раз відріж". *Фраза Еплджек "...And that, my friends, is what we call gettin' 'er done" відсилає до коронної фрази ("gettin' 'er done") Ларрі-кабельника з комедійного шоу Blue Collar Comedy. Зовнішність оманлива *Оригінальна назва епізоду "Bridle Gossip", можливо, є відсиланням до термінів "idle gossip" ("порожня плітка") або "gossip's bridle" ("вуздечка пліткарки"), також відома як "scold's bridle" (так звана маска ганьби) - простий пристрій для покарань за грубість у громадських місцях. *Коли "прокляття" торкнулося подруг, шерсть Реріті стала схожа на шерсть собак порід комондор або кулі. *В цей же час Спайк в оригінальній озвучці називає Еплджек "appletini" ("Мініепл" в українському варіанті), що також як і її справжнє ім'я є маркою алкогольного напою. *В оригінальній озвучці рослина, пожартувавша над головними героїнями, називалося "Poison joke", що є співзвучним з назвою реальної рослини poison oak (отруйний дуб). В українському варіанті його назвали "отруйний сміхотун". *Образ Зекори та її оселі містить кілька елементів, що натякають на племена і народи Африки: **Слово "зекора" колись використовувалося народом Оромо для позначення зебр. **Кільця на шиї носили жінки у деяких племенах Південної Африки. **Її співи стилізовані під суахілі. **Маски в її будинку нагадують атрибути шаманів Західної Африки. *Коли Зекора повертається в Понівіль, одна з поні в англійській озвучці вигукує "The horror, the horror!". Та ж репліка була в серії Яблучний сезон. *В кінці серії головні героїні приймають ванну, нагадує класичний офуро. Нашестя *Оригінальна назва епізоду "Swarm of the Century" ("рой століття") є грою на вираз "storm of the century" ("шторм століття"), що використовується для опису особливо руйнівних погодних явищ. *Зав'язка епізоду схожа з серією Проблеми з трибблами серіалу star trek. *Дизайн параспрайтів схожий з w:c:zelda:Fairy/Fairy з серії ігор The Legend of Zelda. *М. А. Ларсон, сценарист серії, зізнався, що при написанні сценарію тримав в голові сюжет фільму Гремліни. *Плакат з написом "Ласкаво просимо, принцеса Селест" є відсилання до фільму Група «Коммитментс». *Коли Еплджек використовує свої навички для збору параспрайтів разом, звучить музика на зразок головної теми з телесеріалу Бонанца. *Перед створенням торнадо Рейнбоу Деш б'є себе в груди, як Тарзан. *Зекора практикує техніку медитації, що нагадує Ширшасана. *Пінкі Пай, що веде музикою параспрайтів з міста, швидше за все є відсиланням до Гамельнскому щуроловові, згадуємому в фольклорі європейських народів. Робоча назва епізоду було "Pied Piper Pinkie" натякаючи на "Pied Piper of Hamelin". *Ідея Твайлайт Спаркл, побудувати поруч точну копію Понівіля, запозичена з фільму Виблискуючі сідла. *Фраза Пінкі Пай "...Have tuba, will travel!" є формою усталеного виразу "Have X, will travel", що знайшло відображення, наприклад, у назвах книг "Have Tux, Will Travel", "Маю скафандр — готовий подорожувати" або серіалі "Have Gun – Will Travel". Зимове прибирання *Суботник, який проводиться в Понівілі, натякає на весняне прибирання - традицію приводити будинок в порядок після зими. *Сцена з невдалими спробами Твайлайт встати на ковзани, нагадує аналогічну з мультфільму Бембі. *Сцена, де Твайлайт лякається змій, з'явилася з міфу, який говорить, що всі коні бояться змій. *Сцена зі Спайком, заснувшим на крижині, відсилає до фільму Фрикадельки, де сплячого директора табору залишили плавати на платформі серед озера. В очікуванні відзнак *Оригінальна назва епізоду "Call of the Cutie" є відсиланням до вислова "call of the duty" ("почуття боргу") або до назви роману Джека Лондона "Call of the Wild" ("Поклик предків"), що розповідає історію пса, який шукає своє призначення і шлях. *В оригіналі свято Даймонд Тіари називався "cute-ceañera", що є відсиланням до свята в країнах латинської Америки, Кинсеаньера (ісп." Quinceañera)", влаштовується при досягненні дівчатками 15-річного віку. *Фраза Еплджек в оригінальній озвучці "y'all come back now! Y'hear?" ("Приходьте до нас ще!") взята з фіналу головної теми комедійного серіалу "The Beverly Hillbillies." *Тенісист Маттен-Чопс є поні-версією Андре Агассі на початку кар'єри. *Вид молодий Чірайли на фото схожий з образом персонажів мультсеріалу Jem and the Holograms. *Вид фотографій характерний для апаратів фірми Polaroid. en:List of allusions/Season one ru:Отсылки/Первый сезон